What Is Love?
by Coldhearted64
Summary: When killings go around in the forest it pushes Copper and Todd closer together, will they be able to survive to tell each other how they feel? Yes this is yaoi don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

What is love?

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fox and the Hound the credit goes to disney or whoever created the movie

A feeling worth noticing

It was a cold winter morning I was home Amos cancelled our seasonal trip and I was glad. I would be able to see Todd without Chief getting anxious for

my return since I wasn't a puppy anymore. Todd had dumped Vixey a long time ago because he couldn't stand her clinginess or her high pitch voice. I stretched my hind legs and began my journey to find Todd using my nose which was attuned to his scent. His home wasn't far from the forest entrance but still needed guidance to get there without getting lost. When I got there Todd was laying down wind ruffling his fur his scent fluttering into my nose, vanilla.

"Hey Copper good to see ya, what happened to your seasonal trip I was gonna see you off?"

Todd asked obviously curious to my presence on the date of my departure. I shrugged and said " Well Amos had gotten a cold yesterday and by the time he would've been healthy again we wouldn't have caught any of the challenging stuff." Todd nodded and was about to say something, but a shrill scream sounded before he could utter a word.

"Stay behind me okay. Todd? TODD?" He'd already ran, I caught up to him and pushed my way to the front, lightly growling at his impatience. I inhaled deeply taking a big whiff at what caused the scream it smelled like fox and something else. The river was just coming the unidentical smell breaching my nose, I bit into Todd's scruff and stopped him in his tracks before he could breach the foliage to the river. Blood,blood hung in the air by the audible gasp he smelt both scents at the same time. I pushed through the brush and gulped at what awaited my eyes, Vixey lay there in a pool of blood eyes glazed over, throat ripped out and leg pulled off laying in the river blocked by a rock so that it couldn't move downstream. Todd ran ahead and sniffed the carcass murmuring all my fault to himself whatever had done this had masked there scent using the river water. I went over to Todd who wasn't crying but raging a battle inside himself just when he was about to take a step away he collapsed. I draped over my back and started taking him home. I felt something that I've never felt before, fear, fear of losing, fear what was to come, but I sucked it up having a duty to fulfill I would protect Todd no matter what.

And what did you think about the first chapter I have no idea what I'm doing cause it's my first fanfic give criticism it'll help make the story better. If you are reading this and take offense to yaoi please leave now because it will be happening in the future thank you. :D


	2. Chapter 2

What Is Love?

Chapter 2

Catching fish

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing.

After the "Vixey incident" Todd started flipping out going into hysterics on and off the whole way to his house babbling like a loon about him stopping it. I didn't believe him something that vicious would've ripped 'em apart even if Todd and Vixey could hold there own. When reached our destination Todd had fallen asleep, ( probably from crying) I put him into his bed made of dead grass and held watch outside, nothing was going to get to Todd while I'm here with him. *•*•*•*•*•*The next day(Todd POV)*•*•*•*•* I woke up to the sound of rain Vixey's scent was all over me, was that bitch back I told here to- oh,oh,no Vixey I started weeping all over again not able to help it. Copper came laying next to me our fur brushing I leaned into him liking the warmth he gave to me. Finally when I was able to stop crying I tried getting up my muscles stiff I stretched and Copper stood motioning with his head to walk with him. I followed him because I didn't want to be alone in fear of that thing and because I direly needed company. Copper had caught some fish one thing he learned from Vixey which made a tear slide down my cheek. I chowed down on the three fish from Copper as he caught one for himself . I watched him, his muscles moving under his light fur covered body, he looked strong I needed that. I knew I was gay when Copper and I started hanging out I even started thinking of him "that way" when he first left on his hunting trip. Copper would never like me "that way" though so I dated Vixey. I loved Copper for the longest time now but I never could tell him that he'd think I'm weird and leave. Copper came over with his asking if I was "okay", my best response was "yeah" I then started getting tired again so we headed back to my home. "Copper you don't have to stand in the cold come in here so that you don't freeze," I told him. He huffed and came in and lay next to me sending slight shivers up my body which made him press even closer. I sighed in contentment and drifted off into a wonderful sleep. Yeah I know these chapters are short but I think I'm leaving enough information and ending it at the right moments, but that's up to you guys. Give criticism I need it if the story is going to change. :D


	3. Chapter 3

What is love

Chapter 3

Don't leave me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

*•*•*•*•*(Todd's POV)*•*•*•*•*

I woke up next to Copper, birds chirping lightly as my wake up call sunlight streaming through the foliage. The morning was perfect until I realized why Copper was here at all. Suddenly the birds stopped chirping and a light growl took its place. Copper was instantly awake standing teeth bared. Copper mouths a "be quiet" and slimmed out the den. I followed him out automatically greeted with growling and snarling.

A bear with scars on its snout and body was swiping at Copper who tried his best to dodge the claws but was soon backed into a tree. I jumped in front of Copper as the slash came down. I screeched in pain only faintly hearing the words spoken by the bear.

"Take away two lives wreck many," and with that he was off. I was lifted onto Copper's back he ran towards a destination that I missed so, Widow Tweed's house. I blacked as we entered the barn Widow Tweed milking Abigail.

*•*•*•*•*(Copper's POV)*•*•*•*•*

I felt the blood drip off my body, heard it splatter against the forest floor, smelt it all around me trying to make me choke. I ran hard I couldn't lose Todd he was the only one who understood me. He was the only person I could love. I couldn't lose him. I smelt Widow Tweed in her barn I howled like loon getting her attention. She stopped milking the cow.

"Amos Slade this is the last time your dogs-oh god Todd. TODD!"she picked him up off my back and ran towards her house. She opened the door and allowed me inside she opened another door this time locking me out. I couldn't stand not knowing and howled so loud it probably split ears. Three birds landed on the window a yellow one fitting through the crack.

"What's going on, why all the howling!"the yellow bird said.

Todd-Todd's been attacked by a bear he was slashed down his left side of his body," the bird tested and crawled through the crack telling the other birds. The female was sobbing and the other male was balling his eyes out, I felt like doing the same but couldn't . I had to be strong for me and Todd. I didn't want him to leave me.

*•*•*•*•*(Hours later)*•*•*•*•*

I looked up to see Widow Tweed exit the room holding Todd he looked worn out, she spread out a couple of blankets and lay them down. I walked closer to him at gasped at the sight, fur was missing from where the slash hit him, thread was used to close the wound, and worst of all his eyes were closed, the eyes that should open telling me he'll survive that he'll recover. They didn't open and I knew they wouldn't be open for a while so I curled close to Todd on his right side and gave him my silent courage trying to make his will to live stronger.

My longest chapter so far hope I can make my chapters longer. I need criticism so please comment only way the story will get better. Thank you for reading. :D


	4. Chapter 4

What Is Love?

Chapter 4

Waking Up To Tears

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

*•*•*•*•*(Todd's POV)*•*•*•*•*

Waking up was quite difficult especially when Copper was crying, it broke my heart. I needed to tell him I was okay, that I was alive.

"S'okay," I mumbled getting his attention. He snuggled into my right side even more making my left side hurt I ignored it liking the comfort of him next to me. We stayed like that for an hour until Copper got up and stretched, he then lay in front of me Beginning his interrogation.

"Why did you jump in front of me Todd, we both know that bear could've sliced you in half."

"First, why do you think dumbass I was protecting you, second is there some kind of invisible shield around you because that slash would've done the same to you," I stood making my point hit him like a slap across the face.

"I thought you were going to die Todd I really did you should've seen all the blood, Widow Tweed washed off me it was horrible."

"I'm not dead Copper, and I won't be until you go," he stood there with a dumb expression like my message didn't get through.

"What are you saying- OH Jesus Todd your bleeding!" I didn't have enough time to react as my legs crumpled underneath me like the world was a ball and chain that brought them down. Copper started howling getting Widow Tweed to re-stitch me and clean the blood. I tried opening my mouth to respond to Copper's question only to realize he'd left. I broke down knowing he couldn't stand next to me while I'm broken. He wouldn't be able to love me if I was weak. I cried myself to sleep and Widow Tweed rubbing my back. I didn't want to be weak.

Yeah I know clíche chapter but I needed a conflict between Copper and Todd before they got together. Hope you enjoyed the chapter pulease give criticism I need it very badly. :D


	5. Chapter 5

What is love?

Chapter5

Unknown reasons

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

*•*•*•*•*(Todd's POV)*•*•*•*•*

It has been three months since Copper left me at Widow Tweeds house, alone. Even when I when the injury healed he'd avoided me. I was training to be stronger, not only physically, but emotionally as well. I had to become a rock if everyone who I loved might die at the paws of that bear. The killings had stopped when I'd gotten injured, but he could be back at any time. Which is why I was running through the obstacle course I'd built for training. Tree logs swinging back and forth and homemade dummies, courtesy of Amos Slade hung from trees waiting for my resharpened claws to slash through them. After finishing the course I resharpened my claws and headed to Coppers for he wanted it silent but I couldn't take it. I was right in front of Widow Tweed's house when Big Mama flew overhead her shadow running over the ground like water over stones.

"Whatcha' doin' out here sugar?"

"I'm going to go see Copper, I'm pissed that we haven't talked in a while, plus he left me at my weakest moment I need to know why?"

"I know sugar but, I don't think now is the best time to go and see him," she looked desperate to get the message across to me. I was having none of it, nothing was going to stop me from getting answers. I started walking again.

"Todd, honey, please just go home," I kept walking ignoring Big Mama's pleas to stop. I wish I had because when I stopped in the front yard. Copper was there in his barrel, gray fur underneath him, Chief! Copper was screwing Chief, he must've known I'd been watching cause he looked to see me. I walked away and kept walking. Mother Nature cried for me, droplets of water prickling my fur running down my face. Mother Nature cried for me cause I couldn't, Copper wasn't mine, he was apparently Chief's. I entered my den laying in the now moist dead, almost like me, moist and dead, moist and dead, dead, inside.

*•*•*•*•*(Copper's POV)*•*•*•*•*

I fucked up, I can't believe Todd saw, though I still can't decide why he was angry. I ran as fast as I could, the need to apologize to Todd was excruciating. Before I could reach ten feet towards Todd's den I was shoved into the ground leaves gathering inside my mouth. I looked up to see the three birds from before. The female must've pushed me because when I looked up she was flying to the other two.

"You best be stupid if you think your getting in there!"

"I need to speak to Todd please, I screwed-"

"Damn right you screwed, screwed into a hot tight-"

"Stop please!"

"- thrashing mess of fur! How could you, he loved you and you chose to screw someone older than you."

Todd, loved me. He had loved me. Everything came crashing down like a tsunami. I feel that I failed. Failed at everything that counted in life. Todd was my life and I'd killed it, killed him. I walked home depression radiating throughout my pelt, my skin, my heart.


End file.
